Living Together Again
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: After a drunken night Harry and Danny are left with mixed feelings.    R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke and rubbed a hand over his face. He had no idea what had happened the previous night. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. Tom and Dougie were already up. Harry sat at the breakfast bar and stared out the window. Suddenly Tom broke out into laughter. Harry looked over to him with a quizzical look.

"You don't remember?" Tom asked.

"No," Harry said cautiously. Tom walked out of the room, still laughing. Harry turned to Dougie with curious eyes. Dougie had a smirk on his face and without a word he quickly left. Only moments later Danny walked into the kitchen. Harry looked to him, waiting for a laugh or a smirk but nothing came.

"Oh fuck!" Harry cursed, remembering...

...It was just a few drinks to kick off their stay together. After several years the boys were all living together again for a few months. But Harry was also trying to drown his sorrows. After breaking up with his girlfriend Harry had fallen pretty low. The four of them had been drinking and mucking around, which was what they always did. Then Harry had started feeling sorry for himself and Danny had walked over and given him a hug. One thing led to another and soon both men found themselves going upstairs for a bit of privacy. At one point Dougie had wandered up and made a comment about them doing 'naughty stuff' but they had dismissed it. However by the end of the night, after a lot of deep conversation and a lot more drinking, the boys found themselves getting closer and closer until...

Danny grabbed Harry by the shoulders and gave him a brief shake.

"Wake up to yourself Harry! She left you man, so it's ok to get a 'lil something to take your mind off of things," Danny said and then he planted his lips firmly on Harry's. It took Harry's breath away unexpectedly and he gasped into the kiss.

"Sorry," Danny said sliding away from Harry.

"Do it again," Harry said. Danny sat for a moment, brief confusion on his face and then he was kissing Harry again, his hands moving to snake around Harry's neck. Harry pushed himself closer to Danny and then reached up to run his fingers through the brunette locks. Even though they were drunk there was something telling Harry that they shouldn't be doing what they were doing, but he didn't care. His mind was drifting away from the heartbreak and if this is what it took to stop his heart from aching so badly, then so be it. Harry took the kiss to a whole new level as he pushed Danny backwards and deepened the kiss. Their hips met at the exact same time and they both thrust towards one another in a subconscious movement. The friction made them groan into each other's mouths. The alcohol was making Danny's mind swim and it was clouding everything, especially his common sense. The only thing Danny could think about was how tight his jeans had suddenly become and how damn horny Harry was making him. Somewhere between both of their thoughts clothes had been ripped from each other's bodies and recklessly discarded around the room. Danny looked up at Harry with a grin that said a thousand words and started to trail his fingers down Harry's chest, getting lower and lower...

"Oh God, we didn't, did we?" Danny asked in almost a whisper as he too recalled what happened. His heart was thumping something shocking and his stomach was going crazy doing flips. The look on Harry's face worried him because it was the same expression on his own face, scared and confused.

"When I got up Tom and Dougie laughed at me," Harry told Danny.

"They had these stupid grins on their faces when they walked past me," Danny said. Both of them felt sick because they weren't one hundred percent sure what had actually ended up happening. A minute later Tom walked in.

"What the hell happened?" Harry demanded.

"They say that reliving certain events can jog your memory," Tom winked and left once more.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Maybe...Maybe he means we should...You know, kiss or something and maybe we will remember," Danny said nervously.

"Are you serious?" Harry exclaimed. "I am not kissing you,"

"Ok..." Danny said and looked away from Harry. Once again silence claimed the two of them. They had nothing to say to each other, nothing to ask or confess. After a while Harry cleared his throat and Danny looked over to him.

"Just a quick one...And if neither of us remembers we forget it ever happened and act like it didn't, alright?" Harry said quietly.

"Alright," Danny agreed. Harry stood up and moved over to Danny but he couldn't bring himself to kiss the other man, it was as if his body had been frozen on the spot. Just as unable to move was Danny but after what seemed like an eternity he finally made the move and took one step closer. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's, but it was just that, pressing their lips together. Neither were game to move but both were so desperate to see what would happen next. It was Harry who moved first this time, but it wasn't to take the kiss further. He bought hand up to put on Danny's shoulder to push him away nicely but as it turned out, of course, Danny was not a mind reader and took it as a sign to turned pressed lips into an actual kiss. Harry didn't know what to do and he thought his arm might as well be made of stone because he couldn't push Danny away. It took him a moment but with shaking hands he then slid both arms around Danny's neck. Danny, in response, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. That was where their kiss really took off. Danny ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. He wasn't expecting Harry to part his lips and grant him access but he did. From there it turned into a battle of lips and tongues, both wanting domination but at the same time both wanting the other to win. In the end Harry gave up and let Danny win. Then the fierceness of the kiss fled and Harry was left with Danny treating his lips with the utmost care. Danny kissed Harry's lips gently, running his tongue across his bottom lip then top lip a few times. But eventually they knew they would have to stop for one reason or another.  
Danny was the first to remember. It hit him with force. Everything was so vivid in his mind. The sounds, the feelings, the smells, the tastes...Everything was so real. He pulled away from Harry and bit his lip. He had no idea if Harry remembered or not. Harry looked at Danny for a second then his mind was swimming with images of the previous night.

"Ohh..." the sound left his lips in such a hushed tone that Danny thought he might have imagined it. Danny was afraid to move because now he knew that Harry remembered and he didn't know if Harry was angry or just thinking. Harry was indeed thinking. He too remembered the smells, tastes and touches but something in the pit of his stomach was stirring. He had no idea what it was or what was causing the feeling of...Well he wasn't sure what the feeling was either. Could it have been fear? Or maybe uneasiness? A feeling of wrong? Perhaps it was something completely different like...Love? Maybe lust? Heck maybe it was a combination of all of those feelings, and that scared Harry a bit. He lifted a hand and traced a finger across his lips, then he let his gaze fall onto Danny. Their eyes met and Harry knew what those feelings meant. He bit his lip, he couldn't be...Could he?

"Danny..." he said, unsure if he could say anything else.

"Do you feel...Something?" Danny asked. Harry nodded and Danny sighed on the inside. He'd been getting worried it was only he who felt something. But now Harry was feeling something as well that made it a bit more bearable, yet at the same time it made it more difficult.

"Ok...We need to sort this out," Harry said.

"Right," Danny said. "We both know what happened...And we can't take it any further. First off we are not gay, and even if we were or we wanted to give it a try we couldn't because it would just ruin the band,"

"I agree," Harry said though there was a voice in the back of his mind screaming 'Fuck it! Just go for it! Live a little!'

"Ok, good...So we just go about things as if it never happened?" Danny asked.

"Sounds good," Harry said. They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. They both knew that they couldn't just go about like it never happened because it did happen and nothing could change that. Danny gave Harry a quick smile before fleeing from the kitchen.

"Nothing happened," he said firmly when he saw Tom and Dougie and those stupid grins on their faces. "So don't bring it up," he was quick to shut himself in his bedroom.

* * *

**This was supposed to be just one story but it was a bit long so I put it into two parts. :) Hope you all enjoy it :)**

**JB xx**


	2. Chapter 2

For days Danny and Harry would avoid each other as much as possible. It was slightly difficult since they were living in the same house. Each morning one would wait til the other was done in the kitchen before going in. At lunch they would make an excuse not to eat with each other. Dinner was difficult only once or twice did they get away with eating in their rooms. Tom and Dougie were now well aware of what happened after they ganged up on Danny and got it out of him. It had been a week since the morning Harry and Danny tried, and successfully, recalled their memory of what happened _that_ night. Tom and Dougie were fed up with the way Harry and Danny were acting. So one night while the other two were in their respective bedrooms, avoiding each other like usual, Tom and Dougie sat down in the living room to devise a plan to sort things out.

"...Yeah but how do we get them to sit down and talk to one another?" Tom asked after a while of brainstorming ideas.

"I haven't thought that far...If worst comes to worst we will tie them up and leave them in the same room until they talk to each other," Dougie said and then laughed.

"I have an idea...You're gonna have to play along," Tom said.

"Alright," Dougie nodded and with that they headed upstairs.

"Harry! Danny! Get out here now!" Tom demanded as he and Dougie stood in the hallway.

"What?" Danny asked as he came out and looked at them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he too came out from his room. Both boys avoided looking at each other.

"Sort yourselves out," Tom said sternly. "We are sick and tired of seeing you two avoid each other and making excuses so you don't have to even look at each other. So if your don't sort things out we are going to...Ahh...Going to..."

"End the band," Dougie said. Tom nodded in agreement even though he had no idea that Dougie was going to say that.

"The band just can't go on if you two are like this...I'm sorry guys, but that is how it is," Tom said. He shook his head and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

"My things are packed...All you have to do is make a decision," Dougie said and he too went to his room. Danny and Harry stood in the hallway for a moment. Their minds were running in overdrive as they took in what Tom and Dougie had just said. They couldn't believe it.

"Fucking hell...Just what we need," Danny mumbled.

"And we sort this how?" Harry asked. For the first time in a week he turned and looked at Danny. He felt something growing in the pit of his stomach, in the depths of his heart and he knew for certain what the feeling was this time. He'd had a week to figure out what he'd felt and now he was certain.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Danny asked. He'd been watching Harry the whole time and he noticed how he'd begun to look at him like he had stars in his eyes and a silly grin appeared on his face.

"Huh?" Harry asked looking confused. Then it hit him...Danny had had a week to think things through as well and he obviously didn't want to feel anything. But Harry's assumptions were wrong. Danny had thought about his feelings and wanted to pursue them but he knew that he couldn't because he had assumed that Harry was feeling the opposite.

"Oh, I get it," Harry bit back after a few minutes. "You think that just because it means nothing to you that it means nothing to me?"

"What? You actually feel something?" Danny asked. Harry looked confused for a moment and then he stepped forward and pushed Danny backwards roughly. Danny was taken by surprise; he hadn't expected Harry to get violent. But then Harry pushed him against the wall and Danny's heart began to race. Then Harry was kissing him, violently, fuelled by lust and other desires. Danny kissed back, unable to stop his sudden urges. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry had the same idea but he grabbed a fist full of Danny's hair and pulled Danny away.

"Get in the fucking bedroom," Harry growled, low and seductive. Danny couldn't move. The desire that was surging through his body was something he had never felt before, it was so powerful. "Now!" Harry growled raising his voice. Danny quickly headed towards his own bedroom but was quickly stopped when Harry grabbed his arm and practically threw him towards his bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?" Tom asked as he walked out of his bedroom after hearing Harry raise his voice. He watched as Harry all but threw Danny towards his bedroom.

"We're deciding," Harry growled.

"By fighting each other?" Tom asked, his voice confused but firm.

"It won't be fighting if he consents and relaxes," Harry smirked.

"What does that mean?" Tom asked as Harry pushed Danny into his bedroom.

"You will find out," Harry said, stepping inside his bedroom.

"I don't want to wait and find out that you two have had a punch up in there," Tom pushed.

"Oh for crying out loud Tom!" Harry exclaimed and stepped back into the hallway. "I'm going to fuck him! I'm going to fuck him through the damn mattress! I'm gonna fuck him until he passes out!" Tom's eyes grew wide and he let out a small squeak. Then Harry walked into his bedroom, slammed the door closed and stepped up to Danny.

"Are you really?" Danny asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Harry answered then went and kissed Danny. He slipped his hands under Danny's shirt and rubbed his hands over his chest before tearing the shirt from Danny's torso. Danny was utterly shocked at the course of action Harry was taking; before he wouldn't even look at him and now he was about to fuck his brains out. Danny's heart was hammering in his chest; he wanted this so badly it was making him nervous. Harry was now slowly trailing his fingers down his chest but Danny wasn't going to wait for him and stripped from his jeans and boxers in record speed. Harry smirked at the now naked form of Danny, and one prominent feature; his growing cock.

"Too many clothes..." Danny said hungrily as he started to remove Harry's clothes.

XxxX

Tom was still standing in the hallway, his mouth agape as the words Harry had yelled played over in his mind.

"Tom, man, you alright?" Dougie asked. He too had walked out and heard it all. Tom just nodded.

"Do you think that they were actually going to do it?" Dougie asked.

"Harry sounded pretty serious to me," Tom said.

"C'mon let's go into our rooms so we can't hear them," Dougie suggested. Tom followed Dougie into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around Dougie's room.

"You know I don't care if they are gay..." Tom said.

"Me either," Dougie replied. "I mean, we can't stop them and plus I reckon they would make a good couple,"

Tom smiled as he thought for a moment then said: "Yeah, now that you say that, they would. You know I was..."

"Oh fuck Harry!" Danny screamed from the other bedroom. Tom and Dougie stared at each other wide eyed and mouths open.

"Wanna go downstairs?" Dougie suggested. And with that both of them fled downstairs. They were glad to be in silence.

XxxX

"Like that do you?" Harry smirked as he thrust his fingers into Danny again, hitting that spot that made the other man so vocal. Danny nodded as he pushed himself onto the three fingers that were inside of him. He wanted more.

"Will you...Ah, God!...Just fuck me..." Danny said as he took a couple of deep breath to try and stop himself from pushing onto Harry's fingers. Harry kissed his lips then pulled his fingers out. Danny let out a small groan at the loss but knew that what was coming next would be even better. He licked Harry's chest as the older man leant over to the bedside table to get out what he needed. Harry let out a moan as Danny worked on one of his nipples. Before he had a chance to even think about taking the condom from the wrapper Danny snatched it. Quickly he rolled the condom onto Harry's hard member, making him groan.

"Fuck me," Danny ordered. Harry wasted no time and soon he was pushing into Danny. Danny let out a long, low moan. When Harry was all the way in he leant forward and kissed Danny. As they kissed Harry pulled out of Danny nearly all of the way before slamming himself back in. Danny groaned into the kissed and bucked his hips as the pleasure rolled over him. They started a steady pace with each other as they kissed, bit and licked at each other's lips, necks and chests. It wasn't long before the steady pace turned into frantic movements as their orgasms started to build up and become more intense. It only took a few more minutes before Harry slammed into Danny once more and Danny shot his load all over their chests and stomachs. The sensation of Danny clenching himself around Harry was too much for the older man and he came as Danny continued to roll out his orgasm.

"Fuck..." Harry mumbled as he pulled out of Danny. Danny whimpered at the loss. He grabbed the edge of the bed sheet and wiped his chest and stomach before doing the same to Harry who climbed back onto the bed after throwing the used condom in the bin.

XxxX

Downstairs Tom and Dougie were sitting in the living room. They hadn't said much. But what could they say? It would be a bit awkward if they started to have a conversation about what they had heard. Neither of them had gotten up to turn the TV on. It had been nearly twenty minutes since they had gone down stairs.

"Think it's safe to go back up?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah, probably," Tom said. Neither of them made any attempt to move back upstairs and it was some time before they actually did.

"Night," Dougie said as they headed for their bedrooms.

"Night," Tom said. Just as they stepped through their doors and shut themselves in for the night they heard something smack against a wall. Quickly they stepped back out into the hallway. The noise kept on going and it sounded like it was coming from Harry's bedroom. Cautiously they made their way over and stood at the door. Then Tom bent down and peered through the key hold. He jumped backwards and fled to his bedroom.  
_What the hell is happening in there?_ Dougie wondered. He bent down and looked through the key hole. Danny was hunched over Harry's desk, naked. And standing behind him, or more like thrusting behind him was Harry just as completely naked...And yes, they were at it again. Dougie felt his stomach churn and he too fled to his bedroom.

XxxX

Danny rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm clock. _2.74am_. When he turned back Harry was awake, watching him.

"Up for another round?" Danny grinned.

"You bet," Harry smirked as he wrapped his hand around Danny's cock.


End file.
